Saltus Glacies
by Brinco de Princesa
Summary: Durante a detenção que sofreu no primeiro ano, Harry é atacado por algo muito antes de encontrar o unicónio ferido. Ele só não sabia que esse ataque mudaria por completo sua vida e seu destino.
1. Chapter 1 In Vetita Silva

**SALTUS GLACIES**

**Título:** _Saltus Glacies__  
_

**Autor(a): **_Brinco de Princesa_

**Gênero:** _Ação, Amizade, Lemon, Romance, Yaoi, Realidade Alternativa__  
_

**Sinopse:** _Durante a detenção que sofreu no primeiro ano, Harry é atacado por algo muito antes de encontrar o unicónio ferido. Ele só não sabia que esse ataque mudaria por completo sua vida e seu destino._

**Link da capa: www . fanfiction . com . br / userfiles / 9 / C / 4 / D / capa _ 159209 _****1338310560 . jpg**

**N/T:** _Harry Potter não me pertence ç.ç Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo u.u Essa fanfic está participando do Concurso Melhor Autor(a) 2012 ^-^/  
_

* * *

CAPITULO 01

As coisas não poderiam estar piores.

Filch os levou à sala da diretora da Gryffindor no primeiro andar do castelo, onde eles ficaram sentados esperando, sem ao menos trocarem uma única palavra. Hermione tremia mais do que qualquer um, afinal, era fanática por regras e naquela noite haviam quebrado algumas regras. Harry tentava pensar em alguma desculpa para salvá-los da ira da professora de transfigurações, mas nada que lhe parecia justificar o fato de estarem fora da cama no meio da noite.

Ele não acreditava o quão burros haviam sido, ao esquecerem a capa de invisibilidade. Agora McGonagall comeria seus fígados! Na melhor das hipóteses que ele conseguia pensar para o fim daquilo, seria que todos seriam expulsos.

Não demorou muito e a vice-diretora da escola apareceu, trazendo consigo Neville. Pelo jeito, não haviam sido os únicos a andar pela escola à noite, mas o mais provável era que ele houvesse esquecido a senha da Sala Comunal novamente, acabando por ficar do lado de fora e sendo pego pela diretora da casa.

Harry tremeu ao ver o olhar que a professora oferecia a eles. Era um olhar irritado, decepcionado e frio. Só com aquele olhar, o moreno percebeu que estariam condenados.

Por longos minutos, escutaram o discurso e as repreensões da professora. A cada palavra que ela dizia, os três se encolhiam. Logo chegou a sentença: cada um havia perdido cinquenta pontos e cumpririam detenção na noite seguinte.

Quando chegou a hora da detenção, Harry não sabia se deveria agradecer por ela ser com Hagrid e não com Filch, ou se deveria chorar e amaldiçoar sua sorte.

A detenção seria na Floresta Proibida e mal haviam chegado à orla, todos escutaram um uivo de algum animal. Malfoy estava tremendo tanto, que até mesmo era divertido ver. Harry pensou em deixar anotado em algum lugar mais tarde sobre o medo do loiro em relação aos lobisomens, nunca se sabia quando essas informações poderiam ser úteis.

Mas como azar nunca é demais, Hagrid resolveu dividi-los em duas equipes. No primeiro momento, foram Hagrid, Hermione e ele, deixando Malfoy com Neville e Canino. Era mais do que evidente que aquela combinação não duraria muito. Neville já estava azul de medo e Malfoy não perderia a oportunidade de atormentar o coitado. Dito e feito, não se passou meia hora e logo tiveram de refazer as equipes. Acabou sobrando para Harry ter de ficar com Malfoy, segundo Hagrid, seria quase impossível que o loiro conseguisse sustá-lo.

Os dois andavam em silêncio, ou quase isso. A cada cinco segundos Harry escutava o loiro reclamar de alguma coisa, apesar de que pouco estava escutando o que ele dizia. Foi quando Canino começou a andar para trás, puxado a coleira, parecendo realmente assustado. Harry estranhou aquela atitude e ergueu os olhos para um ponto mais escuro da floresta a frente deles.

Embora fosse noite de lua cheia, a floresta era realmente escura e pouco ele consegui distinguir em meio às árvores. Mesmo assim, Harry conseguia distinguir o contorno de uma figura grande, um animal provavelmente. Ele estava um pouco curvado, de costas para os dois garotas. Mas em um segundo, Harry o viu se virar fazendo com que ele visse um par de olhos vermelhos brilharem em sua direção.

- Malfoy… - chamou em um tom baixo, enquanto recuava um passo.

- O que foi Potter? – rosnou o loiro, que parecia não ter notado a presença da criatura que os olhava fixamente em meio às árvores.

- Corre… - disse baixinho, recuando outro passo.

- O quê? Fala mais alto. Não estou conseguindo escutar nada do que você diz – falou o loiro, estranhando a súbita palidez do Gryffindor. – Não me diga que além de cegeta, você também não consegue falar direito agora?

- Corre… - repetiu, um pouco mais alto, dando mais dois passos para trás, mas ao ver que a criatura finalmente avançava contra eles, sua voz saiu em um grito. – CORRE!

Drago se assustou e olhou rapidamente na direção da criatura, para então gritar e sair correndo mais rápido do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Harry também deu tudo de si, correndo o mais rápido que pode, mas não parecia ser o bastante para despistar o que lhe perseguia. Olhava para trás vez, ou outra desejando ver que estava seguro, mas a cada vez que o fazia mais perto via aquela criatura de si.

Tateou o bolso da calça, puxando a varinha e lançando centelhas vermelhas em direção ao céu. Rezava para que Hagrid as visse e viesse correndo, mas a deusa da sorte não estava ao seu lado naquele momento. Não havia nem mesmo terminado de lançar as centelhas, quando seu pé ficou preso em uma raiz, jogando-o de encontro ao chão.

Gemeu de dor pelo impacto, mas quando escutou uma espécie de rosnado, virou-se apavorado, deparando-se com a criatura que saltou sobre seu corpo com as presas a mostra. A última coisa que conseguiu sentir antes de cair na inconsciência, foi uma forte dor na área entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. Depois disso, tudo ficou escuro em sua mente.

* * *

**Oiiiiii \o/**

**Bem, esse foi o primeiro capítulo, apesar de ter sido mais uma introdução do que qualquer outra coisa =P**

**Levanta a mão e fala quem já sabe o que atacou o Harry o/**

**Bem, eu vou postar os capítulos dessa fanfic de forma consecutiva, ou seja, eu termino de escrever, dou uma revisada e posto eles^-^**

**Desse jeito eu não vou torturar ninguém né? =D**

**Bem, espero que gostem**

**Kiss**


	2. Chapter 2 Domum Despertar

**SALTUS GLACIES**

**Título:** _Saltus Glacies__  
_

**Autor(a **_Brinco de Princesa_

**Gênero:** _Ação, Amizade, Lemon, Romance, Yaoi, Realidade Alternativa__  
_

**Sinopse:** _Durante a detenção que sofreu no primeiro ano, Harry é atacado por algo muito antes de encontrar o unicónio ferido. Ele só não sabia que esse ataque mudaria por completo sua vida e seu destino._

**Link da capa: www . fanfiction . com . br userfile capa _ 159209 _****1338310560 . jpg**

**N/T:** _Harry Potter não me pertence ç.ç Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo u.u Essa fanfic está participando do Concurso Melhor Autor(a) 2012/  
_

* * *

CAPITULO 02

O castelo de Hogwarts estava em caos. Cada aluno comentava sobre a grande fofoca do ano, talvez do século: Harry Potter é atacado por um animal enquanto cumpria uma detenção. Hagrid não parava de chorar em frente à porta da Ala Hospitalar, desde que havia levado um Harry inconsciente e sangrando para lá. Isso havia acontecido há quase três semanas e desde então Harry havia entrado em uma espécie de coma.

McGonagall, que sempre havia se dito uma mulher fria, não conseguia deixar de transparecer a preocupação e o remorso que sentia, toda a vez que ouvia qualquer comentário sobre o aluno. Isso devido ao fato de ter sido ela a escolher a detenção do rapaz. Seu estado de espirito só havia piorado, quando foi descoberto o que havia atacado o jovem bruxo. Se culpa matasse, McGonagall teria morrido naquele dia.

Rony e Hermione eram outras duas pessoas que estavam arrasados com a situação do amigo. Hermione já havia lido todos os livros que a biblioteca de Hogwarts oferecia sobre o assunto, mas não havia encontrado nada que pudesse servir de consolo para quando o amigo acordasse. Talvez a pessoa que menos havia se mostrado satisfeita com a situação, havia sido Dumbledore. Aqueles que sempre conheciam o gentil e sorridente diretor de Hogwarts, assustaram-se ao vê-lo enfurecido, descontando em todos que passavam a sua frente.

Dumbledore não sabia o que faria. Seria impossível manter segredo de tudo o que havia acontecido. Os repórteres cairiam em cima dele como grifos. Por mais que ele tentasse encontrar uma saída, para que o Ministério não tentasse tomar qualquer atitude contra ele ou a escola, nada parecia lhe surgir. Ele teria de tomar alguma decisão que tentasse amenizar tudo aquilo. Teria de fazer com que a roleta do destino voltasse a jogar ao seu favor.

Mas a deusa do destino não permitia que ninguém escolhesse sua sorte. Era ela que girava a roda da sorte e era ela que escolhia os caminhos por onde todos caminhariam.

oOoOoOo

A primeira coisa que Harry sentiu quando sua consciência retornou, foi que seu corpo estava pesado e um tanto que dolorido. Abriu os olhos, vendo com uma nitidez surpreendente o teto branco, que reconheceu sendo o da Ala Hospitalar. Tentou mover o corpo para se sentar, mas sentiu todos os seus músculos rígidos como pedra, acabando por deixar um gemido dolorido escapar de sua boca.

- Sr. Potter! exclamou a enfermeira, adentrando o pequeno cubico onde estava a cama de Harry. Ela tinha uma expressão de alivio e preocupação. Não faça movimentos bruscos, mocinho. O senhor passou por poucas e boas.

- O que houve? A última coisa da qual tenho uma lembrança clara é em estar na detenção e depois… nada falou baixo, a voz um pouco roca e fraca, devido ao tempo em que ficou inconsciente.

Harry percebeu que o olhar da enfermeira tremeu diante de sua pergunta. Seja lá o que houvesse acontecido, ele já podia afirmar que não era algo bom.

- Você foi atacado, Sr. Potter… por uma criatura… durante a sua detenção respondeu ela, parecendo tomar um extremo cuidado com as palavras que estava usando. Isso foi a três semanas. Você está aqui desde então. O diretor vai vir vê-lo mais tarde, para conversar com você. Por enquanto, vou fazer alguns exames e lhe dar algo para comer.

Harry concordou em silêncio. Observou a curandeira erguer a varinha e lançar vários feitiços em seu corpo, alguns lhe causando cocegas, outros lhe dando um grande alívio muscular. Durante o tempo em que a enfermeira o examinou, Harry tentou relembrar o que havia acontecido naquela noite, mas as lembranças daquela noite pareciam ter evaporado de sua mente e as únicas coisas que se lembrava, ainda estavam um pouco embaralhadas.

Depois de completar os exames e comprovar aquilo que já sabia, Madame Pomfrey conjurou uma bandeja com comida para o moreno. Assim que viu a bandeja com comida, Harry sentiu sua boca salivar. Não havia imaginado estar com tanta fome, até ver a bandeja com ovos mexidos, torradas, bacon, leite e alguns pedaços de frutas.

- Coma tudo Sr. Potter, assim poderá se recuperar mais rapidamente falou, mesmo sabendo que em partes era uma mentira. A doença que ele havia contraído não tinha cura, nem mesmo no mundo dos bruxos.

Ela não precisava ter dito aquilo, pois Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de atacar a bandeja, começando tudo o que havia ali. Não costumava ter um bom apetite, talvez por er se acostumado ao pouco alimento que os Dursleys lhe davam, mas começou tudo o que havia na bandeja e se houvesse mais, certamente teria comido de bom grado.

Quando Pomfrey recolheu a bandeja com o café, mando Harry voltar a deitar para descansar. A bruxa nem mesmo havia aberto as cortinas da cama do moreno, quando a porta da Ala Hospitalar foi aberta de forma brusca, revelando um sério diretor.

- Ele acordou? indagou Dumbledore, com a voz levemente irritada. Os repórteres finalmente havia descoberto o que havia acontecido e agora ele estava enfrentando uma série de investigações. Lucius Malfoy estava praticamente processando-o, já que o herdeiro dele havia estado exposto a tal perigo.

- Sim, acordou a pouco e comeu respondeu Pomfrey, parecendo um pouco mais nervosa agora. Eu… não tive coragem de contar nada a ele ainda.

- Eu vou falar com ele afirmou o diretor, passando pela enfermeira e adentrando o pequeno cubículo onde estava a cama de Harry.

Harry ergueu os olhos, um pouco surpreso ao ver o diretor ali. Mesmo que madame Pomfrey houvesse dito que ele viria, o moreno não imaginava que ele viesse tão rápido.

- Como se sente Harry? indagou, apenas para ter um meio mais fácil de começar a conversa, enquanto conjurava uma cadeira e se sentava próximo à cama.

- Bem uma resposta curta, que até mesmo poderia ser considerada um tanto que mal-educada.

Harry não conseguia entender. A primeira vez que havia visto o diretor, na cerimonia de abertura do ano letivo, pensou que ele era um bom homem. Um grande bruxo. Mas agora era como se um véu houvesse sido tirado de seus olhos. Sentia todos os sentidos de seu corpo mais aguçados do que antes.

Agora, o homem que estava a sua frente, aos seus olhos, parecia ser envolvido por uma aura obscura e gananciosa. Ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando olhou para Madame Pomfrey, viu a mesma enfermeira gentil que conhecia, mas o diretor estava completamente diferente a seu ver.

- Você tem alguma noção do que o atacou, naquela noite, Harry? indagou Dumbledore, que havia notado o tom do garoto.

- Não outra resposta curta.

Dumbledore estreitou os olhos levemente. Precisava agir rápido.

- Naquela noite, você foi atacado por uma criatura conhecida como lobisomem falou o diretor, observando atentamente as expressões que o garoto fazia, mas não encontrando nenhum tipo de medo. Quando se é mordido por um lobisomem, Harry, seu corpo fica infectado com a maldição e você se torna um.

Harry se surpreendeu com aquilo. Então agora era um lobisomem? Bem… certamente aquilo não era uma boa notícia, mas ainda sim não conseguia ver um lado completamente ruim disso.

- Acima de tudo Harry, lobisomens são criaturas das trevas explicou Dumbledore, em um tom mais sério e ameno possível. Uma vez infectado, se você não lutar contra a maldição, você se tornará uma criatura das trevas. Um ser irracional, que não pensará duas vezes antes de atacar as pessoas que você, um dia, considerou seus amigos.

Harry sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer ao escutar aquilo. Aquilo significava que poderia machucar Rony e Hermione? Não queria aquilo. Eles eram seus amigos e a ultima coisa que desejava fazer era machucá-los. Já estava entrando em um estado de pânico, quando uma onda de energia passou por seu corpo, fazendo com que ele virasse o rosto na direção da janela que estava próxima a sua cama. Mesmo sendo dia, ele conseguia ver a lua cheia pairando no céu.

A presença dela fazia com que um sentimento quente percorresse o seu corpo. Era algo que ele não conseguia colocar em palavras.

- Se você lutar e tomar as poções certas a partir de hoje, poderá viver uma vida normal, ou quase normal afirmou Dumbledore, que não havia percebido a mudança de olhar do moreno. Vou pedir para o professor Snape lhe trazer as poções daqui a pouco. Com o tratamento certo, você vai conseguir reprimir a maldição e poderá continuar como um bruxo.

Harry não estava mais ouvindo o que Dumbledore dizia. Seus olhos estavam fixos na lua, até que sentiu como se alguma coisa o chamasse. Algo que ele não conseguia por em palavras. Era como se uma parte do seu subconsciente o chamasse e lhe dissesse para fazer algo. Fechou os olhos levemente, tentando ouvir com mais clareza aquilo que lhe chamava. Foi quando escutou as palavras se formarem em sua mente, com uma precisão que ele não acreditou existir:

_Siga para o norte._

Sem saber exatamente o que o estava movendo, Harry afastou os cobertores se levando tão rápido que assustou o diretor.

- Harry, o que está fazendo? Você precisa descansar por agora alertou Dumbledore, estranhando aquela atitude.

Harry deveria ter ficado com medo e esperançoso com suas palavras, vê-lo levantar daquele jeito não era um bom sinal, na opinião de Dumbledore.

Como se houvesse ficado surdo para qualquer um ao seu redor, Harry andou em direção à janela, abrindo-a e olhando para baixo. Deveriam ser quase que trinta metros de altura. Uma queda longa até o chão da escola. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelas pequenas torres que pareciam formar uma espécie de escada.

_Vá! Siga para o norte!_

Aquela mesma sensação voltou a percorrer seu corpo. Ele estava surdo e cego para todos à sua volta naquele momento. Seu corpo se moveu por vontade própria, passando pela janela e se jogando em direção a torre mais próxima, repetindo o movimento vezes seguida, até que seu corpo alcançou o solo. Se ele estivesse mais consciente naquele momento, teria notado que havia acabado de saltar trinta metros de altura como se não fosse nada demais. No entanto, ele não estava consciente. Seu corpo se movia por vontade própria, correndo em direção à floresta.

* * *

**Oiiiiii \o/**

**Levanta a mão quem gostou o/**

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer com o Harry agora? Alguém tem alguma ideia?**

**Espero que estejam gostando**

**bjj**


	3. Chapter 3 Domus Lupos

**SALTUS GLACIES**

**Título:** _Saltus Glacies__  
_

**Autor(a **_Brinco de Princesa_

**Gênero:** _Ação, Amizade, Lemon, Romance, Yaoi, Realidade Alternativa__  
_

**Sinopse:** _Durante a detenção que sofreu no primeiro ano, Harry é atacado por algo muito antes de encontrar o unicónio ferido. Ele só não sabia que esse ataque mudaria por completo sua vida e seu destino._

**Link da capa: www . fanfiction . com . br userfile capa _ 159209 _****1338310560 . jpg**

**N/T:** _Harry Potter não me pertence ç.ç Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo u.u Essa fanfic está participando do Concurso Melhor Autor(a) 2012/  
_

* * *

Capitulo 03

O dia estava amanhecendo quando mais de vinte homens retornavam para a vila protegida em meio à floresta gélida. Aqueles eram os meses mais difíceis para eles, pois durante cinco meses, o solo seria todo coberto de neve. No entanto, eles não eram homens comuns, eram lobisomens. Sua força e suas habilidades eram superiores a de qualquer outra criatura. Tanto que não foi difícil conseguirem retornar com a caça daquela noite: dez alces e três bisões.

A frente do grupo estava o alpha da vila, Fenrir Greyback. Ele era um homem alto, com quase dois metros de altura. Seu corpo era desenhado por músculos salientes. Seus cabelos eram de um tom castanho claro, assim como a barba que se desenhava toda a linha de seu rosto. Os olhos eram estreitos, em um tom azul escuro. Mesmo com o frio que fazia naquela terra gelada, a única coisa que cobria seu corpo, era uma calça de tecido confortável. Seus próprios pés estavam sem qualquer proteção, tento contado direto com a neve que cobria cada centímetro de terra.

Na alcateia não havia um único membro que não sentisse orgulho de ter Fenrir como alpha. Ele era o mais velho, o mais forte e o único que lobisomem que havia se atrevido a ir contra o Ministério da Magia abertamente. Fenrir tinha orgulho de lobos que faziam parte de sua alcateia. Alguns haviam sido crias suas, outros haviam sido mordidos por algum infante. Ele odiava os bruxos, não por serem bruxos, mas por pensarem que eram superiores a tudo.

O Ministério a muito já havia posto um preço por sua cabeça, desde que havia mordido o filho do sobrinho do ministro anterior. Isso foi há quase oito anos, atualmente, o menino era um dos membros de sua alcateia e um dos que mais lhe oferecia respeito e obediência. Na época, Fenrir havia atacado a criança como forma de vingança, pois o pai da mesma havia aprovado uma lei contra os lobisomens. Quase riu ao ler nos jornais, dois dias depois do seu ataque, que o homem havia anunciado que seu filho havia sido morto, quando na verdade o jogará para morrer no meio da floresta. No entanto, Fenrir jamais deixava uma cria sua morrer. Todos sempre eram acolhidos por ele. Apenas um não havia aceitado a vida como um dos seus filhotes, agora vivia uma vida de mentiras, tentando fazer com que lhe aceitassem em um mundo ao qual não pertencia.

Quando chegaram ao centro da vila, Fenrir se virou para o grupo de caça. A expressão de todas era de cansaço, algo que era de se esperar. A noite anterior havia sido a primeira lua cheia do mês, era quando tinham mais energia, mas em compensação, quando amanhecia todos estavam exaustos.

- Levem a caça para que os carniceiros cuidem delas, depois descansem. Ao pôr-do-sol quero todos aqui para sairmos novamente – ordenou, antes de se virar e se dirigir para sua própria casa.

Sua casa ficava quase no centro da vila. De longe era a maior de todas, sendo que muitos dos filhotes que acolhia viviam inicialmente com ele, antes de encontrarem sua própria vida na vila. Era uma casa de dois pisos ampla, sendo que o primeiro piso era feito de pedra de granito e a superior era de troncos de árvores.

Mal havia dado sete passos em direção a sua casa, quando um dos lobos jovens, Louis, venho correndo em sua direção. Louis era justamente o menino que havia transformado como forma de vingança há oito anos. Hoje, ele era um lobo de dezesseis anos, com os cabelos longos em um tom vermelho carmim. A pele era clara e os olhos eram castanhos esverdeados.

- Fenrir! – gritou ele, quando estava mais perto do lobo alpha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou estreitando os olhos de forma perigosa, já se preparando para alguma 'bomba'.

- As sentinelas acharam um filhote a três quilômetros da fronteira da águia – respondeu Louis, parando para puxar o folego novamente. – O levamos até a casa de cura, mas ele ainda está desacordado.

Fenrir quase gemeu. Estava cansado da caçada, mas era seu dever como alpha ir verificar. Um filhote sempre era responsabilidade sua, mesmo que não houvesse sido ele a transformá-lo. No momento em que estava dentro do seu território, era ele que dizia o que aconteceria com o filhote.

- Quantos anos? – indagou enquanto mudava seu curso para a direção contraria a qual seguia, sendo acompanhado por Louis.

- Ainda é jovem. Não deve ter dez anos pelo tamanho – respondeu, seguindo o alpha a passos rápidos. – E tem mais uma coisa. Quando estavam limpando os ferimentos dele, descobriram uma cicatriz…

- Todos os lobisomens têm cicatrizes – rosnou Fenrir, achando que aquela última parte era irrelevante.

- Na testa – completou sua voz um pouco tremida, como se aquele fosse um assunto proibido.

Fenrir sentiu seu corpo congelar por um segundo ao escutar aquilo, para então apressar ainda mais o passo e entrar na casa de cura como um furacão. Sua chagada foi tão abrupta que assustou Andrew, que era o lobo responsável por fabricar poções e remédios para todos da vila.

- Fenrir, não imaginei que fosse vir tão rápido – comentou Andrew, parecendo realmente surpreso, se levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado.

Andrew era um lobo de quarenta anos. Possui-a uma estatura alta, mas seu físico não era muito forte. Os cabelos negros eram curtos e ajeitados para trás. Diferente de Fenrir, ele usava roupas fechadas e quentes, consideradas comuns diante daquele clima frio.

- Onde está o filhote? – indagou sério, sem dar quaisquer chances do outro de iniciar uma conversa sem proposito.

- Dormindo – respondeu, guiando-os para trás de um biombo de madeira, onde havia cinco camas, sobre uma das delas estava o filhote. – Ele estava um pouco machucado quando as sentinelas o trouxeram. Apliquei um pouco de unguento de losna nas feridas e apliquei administrei algumas poções para que ele recuperasse as energias. Agora ele está dormindo.

Fenrir passou pelo médico e foi em direção à cama, olhando com atenção para o garoto que estava dormindo na cama. Seu corpo era realmente pequeno e não aparentava ter mais do que dez anos. Os cabelos negros rebeldes apontados para todos os lados. A pele era clara e delicada. Ele estava usando um pijama de lã cinza escuro.

Ele andou até o lado da cama, erguendo a mão e afastando a franja da testa, revelando a cicatriz em forma de raio. Não havia quaisquer duvidas. Aquele era Harry Potter. Mais de mil pensamentos passaram pela mente do alpha naquele momento. Mas aquele não era o melhor lugar pensar. Não estando tão cansado como estava.

- Quando ele acordar mande-o a minha casa – ordenou, se virando e saindo da casa de cura.

Caminhou a passos firmes em direção a sua casa. Assim que entrou, fechou a porta e se jogou sobre a primeira poltrona que viu, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos.

Harry Potter. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. O inimigo mortal do Lorde das Trevas. Esse garoto havia sido transformado em um lobisomem e havia ido parar no seu território. Tinha que pensar no que fazer. Tudo o que decidia atingia diretamente a alcateia.

Ter Harry Potter ali poderia ser extremamente perigoso para a segurança de todos, mas também poderia ser algo frutífero para a alcateia. Tinha que colocar tudo na balança e pensar no que iria fazer.

oOoOoOo

Harry se espreguiçou sentindo seu corpo um pouco dolorido, mas muito mais descansado do que já havia sentido antes. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um teto de madeira rustico. Sentou-se e olhou em volta, vendo-se em uma sala ampla com cinco camas uma delas sendo ocupadas por ele. Havia um biombo de madeira que parecia separar a sala de outro ambiente.

Olhou para seu próprio corpo, descobrindo-se usando um pijama acinza de um tecido grosso e aconchegante. Por um momento tentou pensar o que estava fazendo ali. A última coisa que se lembrava, era de estar na enfermaria de Hogwarts, enquanto Dumbledore lhe explicava que havia se tornado um lobisomem.

Foi quando Harry percebeu, finalmente, o que aquilo queria dizer. Não sabia como não havia raciocinado aquilo antes. Havia sido mordido por um lobisomem e agora era um! Em suas veias corria uma maldição! Não conseguia acreditar! O que faria agora? Não sabia nada sobre lobisomens… apenas aquilo que os muggles sabiam e isso não era informação segura no mundo dos bruxos. E para completar, nem mesmo sabia onde estava!

- Vejo que acordou filhote.

Harry arregalou os olhos, se virando para ver quem havia dito aquilo. Deparou-se com um homem que aparentava ter uns trinta anos, aproximadamente.

- Não precisa se assustar filhote, ninguém vai te machucar aqui – afirmou Andrew, sorrindo de uma forma que passasse confiança para o menor.

Harry não soube o motivo, mas sabia que as palavras daquele homem eram verdadeiras. Viu-o andar até uma prateleira, onde havia dezenas de garrafas e tirando uma garrafa com o conteúdo vermelho.

- Aqui, beba isso – mandou, enchendo um copo e entregando para o menor.

- O que é isso? – indagou curioso, olhando para o liquido vermelho no copo.

- Uma poção de vitaminas simples. Vai ajudar para que você fique cem por cento – afirmou Andrew, vendo o garoto beber.

- Quem é você? – indagou depois de beber o que havia no copo.

- Sou Andrew. Sou o responsável pela casa de cura – afirmou em um tom orgulhoso, afinal, era um orgulho ser o responsável pela saúde de todos da alcateia.

- Casa de cura? – indagou surpreso e curioso, afinal, não sabia o que era aquilo.

- Sim, é o lugar onde todos da vila veem quando estão doentes, ou machucados. É como um hospital – explicou rindo, sua primeira impressão do filhote era que ele era curioso. Filhotes curiosos sempre eram fofos.

- Que lugar é esse? Como vim parar aqui? – indagou olhando atentamente para o homem a sua frente, tinha certeza de que ele poderia lhe responder várias perguntas.

- Esse lugar recebeu o nome de Domus Lupos – respondeu, sem conter um sorriso ao dizer o nome. – Essa é uma vila de lobisomens, todos aqui são como iguais a você filhote.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo. Como aquele homem sabia que era um lobisomem?

- Eu sei pelo seu cheiro – afirmou Andrew, como se ele pudesse ler os pensamentos de Harry. – Quando você começar a aceitar, você também vai conseguir sentir o cheiro das pessoas.

- Entendo… provavelmente… mas… como vim parar aqui? – indagou, ansioso para saber como havia chegado ali.

- Você não se lembra? – indagou Andrew, um pouco surpreso. – Parece que você não se aceitou ainda… bem, deixemos isso para depois. As sentinelas te encontraram próximo uma de nossas fronteiras. Você estava um pouco machucado, mas eu já dei um jeito.

- Obrigado – falou, vendo-se obrigado a agradecer.

- Não me agradeça, eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho. Agora você tem que ir até o alpha – falou Andrew, se virando e pegando um par de sapatos de couro marrom.

- Alpha? – indagou de forma surpresa, sem saber o que era esse tal de alpha.

- Ele é o líder da vila, ele pediu para que você fosse até ele assim que acordasse – respondeu ele sorrindo. – É a casa que fica no centro da vila. É a maior de todas. Não tem como você errar.

Harry concordou. Levantou-se e calçou os sapatos, para então sair e ir na direção que Andrew havia lhe indicado.

* * *

**Oiiiiii \o/**

**Levanta a mão quem gostou o/**

**E agora? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Pessoalmente, nem eu mesma sei ainda =P**

**Também quero agradecer a Susu e a Karlla Darcy Culen por terem comentado ^^**

**Espero que estejam gostando**

**bjj**


	4. Chapter 4 Explicacion

**SALTUS GLACIES**

**Título:** _Saltus Glacies__  
_

**Autor(a **_Brinco de Princesa_

**Gênero:** _Ação, Amizade, Lemon, Romance, Yaoi, Realidade Alternativa__  
_

**Sinopse:** _Durante a detenção que sofreu no primeiro ano, Harry é atacado por algo muito antes de encontrar o unicónio ferido. Ele só não sabia que esse ataque mudaria por completo sua vida e seu destino._

**Link da capa: www . fanfiction . com . br userfile capa _ 159209 _****1338310560 . jpg**

**N/T:** _Harry Potter não me pertence ç.ç Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo u.u Essa fanfic está participando do Concurso Melhor Autor(a) 2012/  
_

* * *

CAPITULO 04

Assim que pisou dentro da casa do alpha, Harry sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo. Não sabia dizer o quê, mas havia alguma coisa naquela casa que parecia fazer com que todo seu corpo gelasse e queimasse ao mesmo tempo. Precisou se alguns segundos, antes que pudesse prosseguir.

Quando já estava 'melhor', continuou o caminho pelo corredor, até entrar na sala. Era ampla com uma decoração um pouco rustica, mas confortável. Havia uma lareira onde o fogo já queimava, aquecendo todo o ambiente. Havia dois sofás amplos e uma poltrona no centro. Foi quando notou o homem que estava sentado sobre a poltrona.

Não conseguiu deixar de ofegar ao ver aquele homem. Era como se não estivesse mais preso ao chão e sim flutuando em um lugar que ele não sabia onde era. Era como se o ar que respirasse não fosse o bastante para mantê-lo vivo. Como se o mundo, até aquele momento, houvesse sido inteiramente cinza e só agora as cores apareciam vibrantes e intensas.

Fenrir olhou para o filhote que havia entrado em sua casa. Sentiu o próprio corpo tremer e fechou os olhos, fazendo uso de todo o controle e força de vontade que havia aprendido a ter durante todos seus anos como lobo. Abriu os olhos e viu que o garoto ainda continuava parado sem se mover, com uma expressão confusa e angustiada.

- Entre logo filhote – mandou, fazendo com que o menor se assustasse e o olhasse, para então entrar na sala e ficar parado em frente ao alpha. – Sente-se. – falou, indicando o sofá mais próximo.

Harry andou até o sofá e se sentou, sentindo-se agradecido pelo ato, pois sentia que seu corpo não aguentaria mais seu próprio peso por muito tempo.

- Agora me diga: como Harry Potter pode ser um lobisomem? – indagou Fenrir, sem conseguir conter o sarcasmo em sua voz. Obviamente, aquilo era algo até mesmo engraçado. O grande salvador do mundo mágico havia se tornado um lobisomem.

- Como você…? – indagou, sem saber como o homem a sua frente sabia quem ele era.

- A cicatriz em sua testa – respondeu simplesmente, sabendo que aquilo era o mais óbvio. – Agora me conte: como mundo bruxo permitiu que seu amado salvador, se tornasse um lobisomem?

- Fui atacado durante uma detenção na Floresta Proibida – respondeu, tentando não olhar diretamente para aquele homem, pois cada vez que o fazia, sentia como se uma corrente elétrica perpasse todo o seu corpo.

Fenrir precisou rir. Então quer dizer que o mundo mágico não estava assim tão preocupado com a segurança de seu adorado salvador. Olhou com atenção para o menor, vendo que ele parecia evitar fazer um contato visual mais firme. Na verdade, Fenrir até mesmo entendia aquilo, mesmo para ele que era um lobo mais experiente, aquela situação era difícil.

- O que foi que aquele bando de bruxos te falou sobre lobisomens? – indagou, mesmo sabendo muito bem o que aquele bando de idiotas falaria sobre o assunto.

- Não ouvi muito bem… eu… só me lembro deles falarem que era uma maldição e que eu poderia machucar as pessoas que gosto – respondeu o menor, pouco se lembrando de sua breve conversa com o diretor.

- Embeices – rosnou irritado, sempre se irritava quando alguém falava que ser um lobisomem era uma maldição. Seus olhos se ergueram e fitaram o menor longamente. – Bruxos sempre contam mentiras sobre lobisomens filhote. Quando você é mordido, dois caminhos se abrem e dependendo do que você escolher, ser um lobisomem pode ser uma benção, ou uma maldição.

Harry ergueu a cabeça ao escutar aquilo. Havia uma escolha?

- Se você decidir oprimir e ignorar o lobo que, agora, vive dentro de você e tentar ser um _bruxo_, então você realmente viverá uma maldição – falou Fenrir, vendo que tinha toda a atenção do moreno. – Alguns idiotas decidem seguir esse caminho, mas quanto mais você oprime o lobo, mais instável ele se torna. Chega um ponto que você perde a consciência humana e se torna apenas uma besta selvagem. As luas cheias se tornam um martírio e você começava a se autodestruir. Esse é o caminho que muitos idiotas escolhem.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Dumbledore havia lhe dito para seguir aquele caminho! Não conseguia acreditar. Sabia que havia começado a ver o diretor de forma diferente, sentindo que ele não era o homem que aparentava ser, mas lhe aconselhar a seguir um caminho como aquele… aquilo já era demais em sua consciência.

- Os espertos decidem aceitar e compreender o lobo – continuou, vendo com satisfação o choque do menor. – Quando se compreende e aceita o lobo, tudo fica mais fácil e melhor. O poder da sua magia natural aumenta. Seus sentidos ficam mais sensíveis. Sua força física aumenta. A cada lua cheia, todo o seu corpo recebe uma energia equivalente a de mil homens. O que importa agora, é você escolher o caminho que você quer seguir, filhote.

Harry estava surpreso. Segundo o que o alpha estava falando, a única escolha lógica a se fazer, era aceitar! Mas ao ver o olhar do mais velho, Harry percebeu que havia um, porém naquela escolha, um porém que a tornava não tão perfeita.

- Existe… existe um, porém… não é mesmo? – indagou, pois sentiu que ele não falaria, caso não perguntasse diretamente.

- Sempre há – afirmou Fenrir, achando um pouco de graça do medo que havia nos olhos do menor, algo que fez com que tivesse de conter mais um pouco seus instintos. – Se você escolher a opção dos idiotas, você poderá viver a vida que estava levando até antes de ser mordido. Conviver com seus amigos e se tornar um bruxo _quase_ comum. No entanto, essa vida vai durar pouco, sendo que com o tempo você vai se tornar nada mais do que uma fera sedenta por sangue. Se escolher a segunda opção, você vai usufruir de muitas coisas e ganhar muito sendo um lobisomem. Porém, a vida que você tinha antes deixará de existir e se tornará uma simples lembrança em sua mente. Você nunca mais poderá voltar para a sua escolha, ver sua família, ou ver seus amigos novamente.

Harry sentiu como se um buraco se abrisse em seu peito ao escutar. Ele realmente não se importava em nunca mais ver os Dursleys em sua vida, mas nunca mais poder er Rony e Hermione e nem ir para Hogwarts… isso ele não queria. Para ele, descobrir que era um bruxo havia sido a melhor coisa que havia feito em toda a sua vida. Não queria ter de abrir mão dessa vida!

- Por quê? – indagou, olhando de forma quase desesperado para o lobo mais velho. – Por que não posso mais ver meus amigos, ou ir para Hogwarts?

Fenrir arquejou uma sobrancelha ao escutar a pergunta. Não se surpreendia pelo fato do menor perguntar aquilo, mas se surpreendia por não ter perguntado o motivo de ter de se afastar da família. Deveria investigar isso mais tarde, quando terminasse com as explicações e as boas vindas, que tinha certeza de que daria aquele pequeno lobo. Afinal, havia jurado para si mesmo nunca mais perder outro filhote, depois de perder um filhote, que agora sofria no mundo dos bruxos.

- Porque você não vai conseguir sobreviver no mundo dos bruxos, se você aceitar e compreender o lobo que há em você – afirmou ele, em um tom sério e até mesmo irritado com aquele fato. – Bruxos puros temem tudo aquilo que é mais poderoso do que eles. Um lobisomem que aceita e compreende seu próprio lobo, é mil vezes mais poderoso do que um bruxo. E é da natureza dos bruxos oprimirem, machucarem e matarem tudo aquilo que temem. Para eles, não vai mais importar se você é o salvador deles, desde que seja um lobisomem. Eles vão feri-lo. Eles vão humilhá-lo. Alguns atentaram contra sua vida. Isso porque eles temeram você.

Harry mordeu o lábio ao escutar aquilo. Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo todo tremer. Mal havia encontrado seu lugar no mundo e já era arremessado para fora dele.

- Para onde irei…? – murmurou baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para o alpha, mas este havia escutado claramente por causa de sua audição mais sensível.

- Está vila de chama Domus Lupos por um motivo – declarou Fenrir, fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos e voltasse a encará-lo. – Se aceitar o que é a partir de agora, poderá viver aqui. Todos os filhotes vivem comigo até se tornarem sexualmente ativos e encontrarem seus parceiros. Poderá viver aqui comigo, até essa época. Também poderá estudar magia na escola da vila, junto com os outros filhotes. E você terá uma nova família aqui também, porque, acima de tudo, a alcateia é uma família.

Harry o olhou com atenção e sentiu algo aquecer dentro de seu peito. Era como se cada uma das palavras do lobo mais velho fosse carregada de um sentimento confortável, algo que o aquecia e lhe passava confiança. Mesmo que ainda estivesse inseguro, já sabia qual decisão tomaria.

- Eu quero ficar… - murmurou, vendo um sorriso crescer nos lábios do lobo mais velho.

* * *

**Oiiiiii \o/**

**Levanta a mão quem gostou o/ E deixa um comentário!**

**Agora a história começa a andar ^-^**

**Espero que estejam gostando**

**bjj**


End file.
